<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking Underneath The Stars by sinnie_bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515437">Thinking Underneath The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnie_bean/pseuds/sinnie_bean'>sinnie_bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Growing Up, I love him, Mentioned Kisaragi Aine, Quartet Night - Freeform, Robot Mikaze Ai, Stargazing, ah well the world is fucked anyway, ai mikaze - Freeform, ai thinks about stuff, based off my biggest hc for him, did this during english to distract myself, headcannon, honestly all i know how to type is ai mikaze thinking about shit, im in love with ai mikaze, kinnie moment, literally thats it - Freeform, mentioned kotobuki reiji, mentioned quartet night, totally not a vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnie_bean/pseuds/sinnie_bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Ai gets overwhelmed, he takes a minute to stargaze and think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking Underneath The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just me, being in love with ai mikaze and projecting onto him. nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai Mikaze. The perfect, idol robot commissioned by Shining himself to fill out the hole left by the former idol Aine Kisaragi. Designed to be a "carbon" copy of Aine and forced to join the idol group now known as QUARTET NIGHT, he often found himself surrounded by his band mates, people he didn't particularly consider his friends.</p>
<p>Sometimes when life got busy or he felt overwhelmed, Ai would sit underneath the stars and think. He would contemplate his existence, or whatever came to mind, really. He never really had anything to think about in particular, the circuits in his mainframe just pulling whatever memories or facts he had stored to the front of his mind. It was something he did often to calm his nerves, or when he needed some time to think.</p>
<p>Ai found, through several hours of research, that humans are attached to the stars in the sky because in "ancient times" they used them to guide their journeys. How fascinating. </p>
<p>Well, Ai couldn't deny that they were pretty, shining so bright in the night sky. He definitely needed to research more on how that was possible.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>It was quiet. The sounds of the cicadas rang throughout the cool summer air. The faint sounds of the fans whirring inside of his body reached his ears. It made him feel a little sad, being aware of how different he was from the other idols under the Shining Agency. How he would never be able to experience the same experience of "growing up" that the other members of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH did. </p>
<p>He wasn't too depressed about it, but it did dishearten him a little bit. Of course, he knew that he had his own way of growing up. Learning new emotions, growing in character because of all the experiences he's had. He didn't really consider the rest of his group as his friends, more like acquaintances.</p>
<p>However, he couldn't deny that they've influenced his life so far.</p>
<p>Looking up at the stars again, he began to fantasize. Fantasizing about what was beyond being an idol, what may have happened if he had never been built as "the ideal idol" or hell, even at all. Would Reiji still be like how he was back then, depressed, unmotivated? The change was something drastic, Ai realizes. After Aine's attempted suicide, Reiji fell into a deep depression. But, not long after Ai was built and met Reiji, his entire persona flipped. </p>
<p>Emotions really were complicated. Ai really didn't think he'd ever understand them. Well, he knew he probably would get a grasp on them eventually. But it was going to take a while.</p>
<p>Growing up hadn't been something Ai had really thought about. He never really thought about his experiences and emotions. He never considered what else was out there.</p>
<p>But it felt nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>